


Etreinte

by OiseauVermillon



Series: La solitude des étoiles doubles [4]
Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Anger, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Revenge, parricide
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-20
Updated: 2014-06-20
Packaged: 2018-02-05 12:42:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1818946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OiseauVermillon/pseuds/OiseauVermillon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Il y a en lui ce mal dont la volonté de l'acte sonne moins comme un remède que comme le symptôme d'un mal encore plus grand. Pré-Asgard, Kanon/Bud.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Etreinte

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer : L’univers et les personnages Saint Seiya sont copyright Masami Kurumada/Shueisha, Toei Animation Co. Ltd and Shonen Jump.

**Titre :** Etreinte

 **Personnages :** Kanon, Bud

 **Rating :** M/R

 **Nombre de mots :** 2 271

 **Notes de l’auteur :** Première tentative de scène olé-olé dont je ne suis qu’à moitié satisfait, en espérant pouvoir m’améliorer par la suite.

 

**Etreinte**

La neige avait cessé de tomber depuis plusieurs jours.

C’était un ciel paisible et translucide qui couvrait de son regard bienveillant ces pauvres hères que le destin s’était amusé à faire naître en ces terres. De loin en loin, les cheminées des cabanes, des maisons et des chiches villages dispersés à travers toute la forêt continuaient de s’activer, rejetant par-dessus la cime des arbres des fumerolles grisâtres qui venaient bientôt se mêler à la clarté du firmament.

Quel que soit le visage des cieux, le froid continuait d’abattre son joug. Et c’était pareille sensation qui envahissait Bud tandis que sa main nue, appuyée sur la surface sèche d’un grand sapin, recueillait en elle toutes les douleurs auxquelles il ne voulait pas se soumettre avec cette révolte qui étreignait ceux qui en étaient déjà les débiteurs.

Devant lui se dressait une bâtisse plus imposante que les autres et comme on en voyait rarement en Asgard. Dissimulé par la couverture sombre des résineux, il n’en était pas moins attentif et sensible à ces quelques détails qui donnaient corps à ce ressentiment si prégnant au sein de sa propre personne. Non loin de lui se trouvait un large chemin de terre délimité çà et là par des bornes de pierre et qui allait en s’enfonçant dans le bosquet. Derrière les barrières de bois, assez hautes pour prévenir l’entrée de prédateurs voire de bandits, il y avait un jardin parfois couvert de verdure et où l’on voyait en certains endroits des pommiers et des fleurs printanières.

Asgard, antre de l’hiver. Asgard, terre volcanique aussi, parcourue en plusieurs endroits par des rivières magmatiques qui rendaient parfois la vie moins ardue qu’elle était supposée l’être. C’était en de pareils lieux que logeaient les nobles familles du royaume dont la prospérité devait moins à la grandeur qu’à la chance de s’être installées sur les bonnes terres.

C’était tout un bonheur qui se déroulait sous ses yeux, d’autant plus magnifique dans sa singularité qu’y était accolé le savoir qu’il aurait pu être sien.

Debout au milieu du petit verger verdoyant, comme une ombre fugitive venant d’apparaître, se tenait une femme frêle et menue engoncée dans des vêtements qu’elle n’eut pas portés en se trouvant ailleurs, mais que la chaleur relative de cet endroit lui permettait d’endosser. Il y avait dans la mise de ses cheveux blonds, la clarté profonde de ses yeux verts qu’il voyait même de si loin, le port altier de sa personne, cette forme de noblesse qu’il avait pu entrevoir chez Hilda de Polaris. Sa mère, encore belle malgré les années s’étant s’additionnées depuis sa venue au monde et qui semblait goûter dans une joie retenue la beauté apaisée de ce jardin de printemps (1).

La main de la femme se tendit vers les hauteurs des branchages, flattant de ses doigts fins la courbe rebondie des pommes encore bien vertes pour prétendre à être consommées. Mais un sourire satisfait étira néanmoins ses lèvres à l’approche de la récolte et sa main retomba avec grâce, rattrapée et enserrée par l’autre qui s’était tenue immobile.

Derrière elle se dressait la silhouette imposante du père. Celui par qui son malheur était arrivé ? Probablement qu’il devait avoir plus que sa part de responsabilité dans ce cruel abandon l’ayant voué à cette vie de misère sanctionnée par la perte tragique de ses parents d’adoption. Ceux qui avaient sué sang, eau et bien plus pour sa simple survie, se tuant à petit feu tandis que d’autres festoyaient joyeusement dans leur manoir en se demandant si demain, les pommes dont ils avaient planté les graines naguère donneraient des fruits mûrs et juteux.

Un croassement sinistre perça les alentours de la forêt, provoquant des bruits d’ailes en tous lieux de la part d’oiseaux ayant perçu la menace que le prédateur faisait planer sur leurs vies. Cette manifestation soudaine fit refluer du bras du Guerrier Divin toutes les souffrances qu’il avait jusqu’ici pris soin de contenir dans sa main, au bout de ses doigts. Jusqu’à son esprit qui se vit envahir de pensées néfastes qui le grisèrent comme une eau-de-vie. Ses doigts se resserrèrent autour du tronc, brisant l’écorce en se retirant, ses ongles s’allongèrent et devinrent griffes, comme en réponse à cette rage sourde qui l’assujettit brutalement et lui fit oublier toute autre considération. Il faisait plein jour, mais en Bud, c’était l’heure de toutes les ombres, de toutes les ombres les plus longues. De celles recouvrant en silence toutes les pensées, tous les sentiments, tous les élans d’une conscience déjà anéantie. Là où l’intention délétère culminait dans le crime et le besoin de vengeance.

Il avança de quelques pas.

Son geste fut stoppé par une main dont les doigts entourèrent son poignet et dont la prise semblait aussi forte que son désir de parricide. Dans cet état de transe au cours duquel le temps n’avait plus la même valeur et s’étirait plus longuement qu’il n’en avait l’habitude, Bud eu tout loisir de considérer avant de lever la tête que c’était là son frère qui était venu pour l’empêcher de commettre cet acte déshonorant. Qu’à cela ne tienne, il le tuerait de même. Cela ferait une bonne occasion, d’ailleurs, d’éliminer tout le monde dans un même geste et de venir par la suite quérir sa véritable Robe Divine auprès d’Hilda de Polaris qui ne pourrait pas ne pas accéder à sa demande.

C’était pourtant sur un autre que lui qu’il posa les yeux et en qui il reconnut celui qui complotait avec la souveraine d’Asgard et dont la présence céans ne cessait de l’intriguer.

« Quoi que tu envisages, fit la voix profonde de l’inconnu, cela ne comblera pas le puits de haine qui te tient place de cœur. Regarde, il n’y a rien ici que tu puisses faire disparaître. »

Bud reporta son attention sur le verger pour voir que sa mère comme son père plus loin n’étaient plus là. Il avait raison, il n’y avait personne sur qui se venger. Comme apaisé par la présence de l’étranger, et alors que l’objet de son ressentiment ne se présentait plus à sa vue, Bud laissa tomber son bras que la main de l’autre accompagna dans sa chute.

« Viens, marchons. »

Bud le regarda un instant en silence, affectant n’avoir rien entendu, puis il tourna les talons et s’enfonça dans la forêt, suivi par l’étranger.

***

Il lui tendit une fiole argentée dont il se saisit, la porta à ses lèvres. La première lampée lui brûla la gorge, propagea le feu dans son estomac.

« Cela ne t’aidera pas à te sentir mieux, mais pendant un moment – toujours trop court – tu en auras l’impression.

— Tu recommandes donc de se mentir à soi-même ?

— C’est nécessaire. Ce n’est qu’en me trompant moi-même que je pouvais si bien tromper tous les autres. Tout est parti de là, le masque que je porte, c’est aussi celui auquel je crois le plus.

L’Asgardien reprit une nouvelle gorgée de whisky avant de repasser la flasque à Kanon – puisque tel semblait être son nom qui avait été lâché entre deux longs silences durant leur traversée de la forêt –, l’invitant d’un regard appuyé à poursuivre sa pensée.

« Mon frère. Je me suis longtemps convaincu que je le détestais, bien avant qu’il me trahisse.

— Et à présent ?

— Mes sentiments demeurent inchangés, mais je le comprends. Et je poursuis cette ambition dans laquelle il a échoué et qu’il avait entreprise aussi bien par amour que par orgueil.

— Une ambition qui est à présent la tienne ?

— Une ambition qui a été la mienne avant d’être la sienne. J’en voulais et j’en veux toujours aux dieux de ne pas m’avoir permis de les servir comme je le désirais – tu es bien placé pour savoir ce que je veux dire. Et si cela ne m’était pas permis, alors il n’y avait qu’une autre solution : les mettre bas, les achever et prendre leur place.

— Tu es conscient que je pourrais tout aussi bien aller voir Hilda de Polaris et te dénoncer ?

— Elle ne te croirait pas. Tout ce qu’elle est en mesure d’écouter, c’est la voix de cet anneau qui lui susurre les paroles du diable – les miennes en l’occurrence. »

Kanon marqua un silence et ses lèvres s’étirèrent en un sourire. Il était comique de savoir que son plan reposait sur la puissance d’un artefact que son propre frère avait souhaité faire sien, qui résidait dans le Sanctuaire sous-marin et dont l’utilisation lui avait échue.

« De toute façon, tu ne souhaites pas voir ma perte arriver. Sitôt que tu as posé les yeux sur ton jumeau vêtu de ce que tu considères comme _ta_ Robe, tu as été un peu plus envahi par la haine. Tu détestes ce frère plus chanceux que toi, tu détestes Hilda – comme tu souhaites la croire –, tu détestes Odin qui est resté sourd à tes prières. »

Bud acquiesça sans mot dire, il perçait sous les paroles de Kanon une vérité à laquelle il était sensible. Alors qu’il avait enduré en victime consentante le froid polaire d’Asgard, il avait cru être en mesure de tenir bon en sachant qu’en d’autres lieux, certains profitaient de leur sacrifice quotidien. C’était un malheur présent, soluble dans le bonheur du reste de l’humanité qui vivait sous les autres soleils. La graine de la haine elle-même n’avait pu germer après sa rencontre fortuite avec son frère jumeau, n’avait-il pas l’amour de ses parents ?

Pourtant, le simple fait de voir Syd compter parmi les Guerriers Divins quand lui demeurait dans l’ombre, lui l’étoile double, maudite et invisible, avait fait naître la première étincelle qui avait alimenté toute cette rancœur qu’il avait soigneusement reléguée dans les zones sombres de sa pensée. Oui, il détestait Odin autant qu’Asgard. Et il n’y avait pas de justification possible à sa douleur présente, pas même la perspective d’un mieux-être futur qui, suprême mortification n’était même pas à venir.

« A ce moment-là… »

Kanon releva la tête à ces quelques mots prononcés dans un silence total. Il voyait dans le regard de Bud cette transformation s’opérer lentement. Celle qu’il avait pu voir à maintes reprises chez ceux qui prenaient conscience que ce monde n’œuvrait pas à un bonheur collectif : Saga, Isaak, lui-même. Mais ce changement chez l’Asgardien était d’autant bienvenu qu’il voyait en lui un autre lui-même, faire cette même découverte que lui-même expérimenta quelques années auparavant.

Le Grec porta son regard vers les hauteurs. Dans le ciel d’un bleu presque blanc, vers le soleil aussi étincelant que la lune. Puis ce fut le froid qui attira son attention, les bruits masqués et les odeurs atténuées. Un tableau si différent du soleil éclatant de la Grèce, du ciel ruisselant de couleurs de la Grèce, des odeurs fortes et de la chaleur parfois étouffante de sa terre natale. Pourtant, sous l’astre brûlant du Sanctuaire ou le disque diaphane d’Asgard, c’étaient toujours les mêmes tragédies qui se répétaient à l’infini, mises en abîme par leur propre absurdité.

« En revanche, je vois que tu es toujours de nouveau ici.

— Qu’est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? s’étonna le Grec.

— La dernière fois que nous nous sommes croisés, tu n’avais pas l’air de revenir un jour ici.

— Les circonstances ont changé. Et il fallait bien que je t’empêche de faire une connerie. »

Bud se tint un peu plus droit qu’il ne l’était déjà, observant son alter ego à quelques pas de lui, peut-être plus semblable à lui que n’aurait pu l’être le frère perdu. L’autre avait fait disparaître sa fiole dans un repli de son manteau, soutenait en silence le regard opalescent de l’Asgardien. Tous deux se tinrent un moment immobiles, captifs du regard de l’autre. Il y avait dans cet échange une douleur mutuelle qui trouvait ici le réceptacle parfait des émotions trop longtemps conservées par devers soi.

L’Asgardien baissa la tête, souriant et soupirant avant de se retourner. Non loin se trouvait sa masure, celle de son enfance miséreuse. Ses pas l’y avaient porté au hasard, à moins qu’il n’ait toujours su où il se rendait et pourquoi il s’y rendait, percevant Kanon s’ébranler pour l’y suivre.

***

Les lèvres se taisent, plus aucun mot ne traverse leurs barrières. Elles s’animent pour servir d’autres desseins. Enivrantes, impudiques, enfiévrées quand dans un élan conquérant elles explorent de leur chaleur empressées un cou, une épaule, un téton érigé sous l’effet d’un embrasement mutuel.

Un râle, un soupir alourdi par l’affolement de ses sens s’échappe de sa gorge, rendant à l’éther une partie de ces sentiments agités l’habitant, allégeant d’autant plus ce fardeau écrasant ses épaules, ivresse éphémère d’un instant éternel.

Et sa peau moirée par les reflets de l’ombre se gondole et se hérisse au contact de cette chair dont il ressent de façon sporadique la fureur et les troubles agitant sa conscience, qui se déverse en lui dans un fracas de tonnerre, assourdissant le moindre de ses sens, le laissant pantelant, tremblant, abandonné entre ces bras qui l’étreignent de toute leur force démesurément mesurée tandis que l’autre œuvre en lui, imprime en ondulant le rythme de ses hanches sur lesquelles ses mains s’accrochent et ses doigts s’agrippent.

Ô Parques, ô Nornes, vous qui dans votre cruauté aveugle avez de ces deux êtres maudit l’existence, ne pouvez-vous point pour un instant détourner vos yeux de leurs corps décharnés ? Pour que dans l’ivresse affolée de leur étreinte passionnée, le sentiment indicible d’une ferveur partagée puisse, l’espace d’un battement de cil, apaiser comme tout s’apaise après une tempête les âmes tourmentées de ces pauvres hères ? Seuls dans leur incomplétude, solitaires dans leur amour inexprimé, retrouvés comme peu avant, ils se sentaient abandonnés.

(1) Description non contractuelle de la demeure de la famille de Syd et Bud qui est différente dans l’anime.


End file.
